Finish What I Started
by dreams and fantasies
Summary: Prompt on Tumblr: Regina does Emma with a risk of being caught. Rating is to be safe :


Anonymous asked: Hi! I love your fanfictions. I don't know if you're accepting prompts, but I would love to read a Swan Queen fanfiction that Regina have sex with Emma in some sort of a "bad time" what I mean is Regina does Emma with a risk of being caught. You know what I mean? it's a mess but I hope you understand. Hehe. X

A/N: Unfortunately I'm not comfortable writing real smut yet, so sorry if this disappoints a bit. Also, I apologize for how short it is. I did my best! Enjoy 3

* * *

"We have to go."

"No…"

"Dear, it's a charity ball and I'm the Mayor, I'm expected at these things. I just can't-gahhh" Regina found herself incapable of speaking as Emma's lips trailed down her neck, licking and sucking in the most delicious of places. Leaning her head back, Regina found herself looking at the clock on her bedroom wall, and saw that she was already late.

The annual charity ball to support underprivileged children was held every spring, and it was one of Regina's favorite town events, mostly because the nuns organized it and all Regina had to do was show up and look stunning with a date on her arm. In the past she had been gone with Graham, but this year she asked Emma. Regina would tell the town she was just keeping up with tradition-attending with the sheriff-but the two of them knew the truth. After weeks of… doing whatever they were doing, this was their first time going somewhere as a couple.

Emma had arrived twenty minutes ago to pick her up, and somehow Regina going into her room to get something had turned into the two of them intertwined on her bed, the zipper of Regina's dress pulled halfway down and the button of Emma's leather pants undone.

As Emma's lips and fingers moved lower, Regina knew that if they didn't stop now, they never would. With every ounce of self control she possessed, Regina pushed herself away from the blonde and stood up next to the bed, adjusting her dress and coaxing her hair back into place.

Peering down, she watched as Emma lay pouting on the bed for a moment before rising to fix her own clothes. God, the woman was gorgeous. The tight black leather pants and sexy white shirt were certainly a departure from Emma's normal jeans and tank top ensemble, but it was a change Regina welcomed wholeheartedly. And from the look on Emma's face when she arrived, Regina's own form-fitting dress was appreciated as well.

With another glance at the clock, she grabbed her purse-oh yeah, _that's_ what she came in here to get-and headed out of her bedroom, tugging Emma with her. "Come on, dear, I refuse to be absurdly late just because you lack the ability to stick to a schedule." She gave the blond a wink to let her know she was kidding, and the little smirk she got in return made Regina acutely aware of the fact that their little session had not quelled her desire in the slightest. She took a deep breath, and told her body to calm down for a couple hours. After all she controlled everyone, so she can control her own hormones-right?

Wrong. It had only been an hour, and Regina could barely make decent conversation with anyone-her eyes kept straying to Emma, and each glance only made her need more painfully apparent. The town hall had been decorated beautifully and there was a band playing loudly on the stage up front, but she barely noticed any of it. Regina watched as Emma swayed her hips dancing with Ruby, and decided that enough was enough. Marching across the dance floor, she grabbed the blonde's wrist and said in her best mayoral tone, "Miss Swan, I need to speak with you for a moment."

"Okayy..?" Emma's face of confusion turned to one of understanding when Regina led her into the ladies room and into one of the changing stalls. "See, Madame mayor, this is what happens when you don't let me finish what I started."

"Oh, shut up," Regina growled before capturing the blonde's lips hungrily. She knew they didn't have long before someone needed to use the restroom, and judging from the way she was already moaning, it would be pretty obvious what was going on in the stall. The last thing Regina needed was someone finding out about the two of them. This had to be fast.

Emma's hand was currently buried in her hair, but Regina pried it away and placed it on her thigh, gliding it upwards to show the other woman what she needed.

Emma smirked into Regina's ear and whispered, "Well, aren't we impatient?" Still, she obeyed, and minutes later Regina was slumped against Emma, finally satisfied. For a couple moments the two of them just held each other, breathing heavily, but in no time Regina's hands made their way to Emma's pants, undoing the button and zipper and sneaking her hand beneath the waistband.

"We should go…Mary Margaret will come looking for me and-ohh" Emma gasped as her body, not caring in the slightest that they were in a public place, responded to the brunette's touch.

"Miss Swan, let me finish what I started." Regina threw her lover's words back at her before putting her mouth to better use. Emma's self control went out the window as she told herself _just one round._

That one round ended up being three, and by the end, the two of them were **very **thankful that the drums of the band were so damn loud.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Follow me on Tumblr (obsessedandproud) and submit your own prompt if you'd like!**


End file.
